


Canine Companion

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Kagami Just Wants A Nice Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell tried to sneak a dog into a movie theater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine Companion

“I just don’t see why you had to bring the damn dog with you,” Kagami groused grumpily, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “We’re going to a movie for Christ’s sake… why didn’t you just leave him at the house like anyone else?”

Kuroko blinked owlishly at him, like Kagami had just asked him the most confusing question in the world and he could barely comprehend it. Like Kagami was the crazy one here. As if trying to sneak a dog into a movie theater was a normal, everyday thing that most couples did on their dates. Now that he thought about it, this is what he got for deciding to date one of the members of the Generation of Miracles. All of them were oddballs. 

As much as Kagami hated Kuroko acting like he was the weirdo, he hated the fact that he let the blue-haired boy convince him to do hair-brained schemes such as this even more. Where did his ability to say no go? Is that what happened when you started dating someone? You lost your ability to put your foot down?

No… he was going to put his foot down this time. He was not going to let Kuroko weasel this out of him. He was not going to appease Kuroko today. He was going to straight up tell him that he wasn’t taking Nigou (who Kagami didn’t even like) into the movie theater and they were simply going to have to hurry home to return him to Kuroko’s house. Kuroko might be upset at him at first, but once he realized how much of a hassle they had avoided, he would appreciate Kagami’s effort and they could enjoy their date.

However, right when he was about to tell Kuroko all of this, the blue-haired boy said in his usual deadpanned tone, “Nigou gets lonely when he is all by himself, so I didn’t just want to leave him at the house. He isn’t fully used to being without me yet.” Then, to add to the guilt trip, Nigou, who was currently in Kuroko’s arms barked and wagged his tail, craning his neck to try and lick Kagami’s hand. Kagami didn’t let him, but the dog’s efforts didn’t help in making him feel less guilty. 

No! All of this was part of Kuroko’s evil, little plan. The other wanted him to feel bad and guilty so Kagami’s resolve would be weakened and he would soon be convinced into a bringing a dog into a goddamn movie theater. He was too smart to fall for this ploy!

All of a sudden, Nigou, probably feeling like he was in trouble given the way Kagami was looking at him and his master, flattened his ears and whimpered sadly, giving Kagami the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes Kagami had ever seen. Kagami didn’t like dogs, nor did he find them all that cute, but he had to admit… those eyes were pulling something deep down at the bottom of his heart.

No, he couldn’t be that much of a sucker. He just had to remember how much he hated the mutt. That should work him past those stupid eyes, and if he tried hard enough, maybe he could ignore the hopeful look Kuroko was flashing his way as well. Yes, he would not be defeated in this battle of wills. He would not.

****

Two hours later, they were all three walking out of the movie theatre and Kagami was still disgusted with himself. What made it all worse was that next to his foot was a new sports bag (which of course had to buy from a sporting goods store next door as Kuroko didn’t bring one seeing as apparently “he thought Kagami-kun would say no”) that contained a very happy and content Nigou inside. He was so weak. 

Kagami had to admit though, Nigou surprised him by just how well-behaved the dog actually was in public areas. Most dogs would wriggle and bark at the sight of people or food but Nigou stayed perfectly in place. Kagami knew Kuroko brought the dog to basketball games occasionally but a movie theater was probably a lot more disorienting to a dog then a court. Even when Kuroko leaned down occasionally in the movie to let Nigou eat a handful of popcorn (Kagami had given up trying to convince him not to let the dog eat human food), the dog didn’t jiggle around much or make much noise. 

The fact that Kagami found the dog a more interesting thought piece then the movie they just watched was rather depressing.

The movie had been one of those type of movies; the type that was neither good nor bad, it was just sort of okay. There was nothing to gush about, nothing to rave about. In fact, Kagami was pretty sure he would completely forget about it a week later. These were the worst type of movies to see on a date as it left little conversation room. Not that Kuroko talked very much anyway, but Kagami couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He was somewhat of a perfectionist and he wanted every date he took Kuroko out on to be somewhat memorable. Oh well, he was just going to have to make do with what he had.

Scrambling to come up with a conversation topic, Kagami found himself walking for a few steps in silence before Kuroko interrupted his train of thought by saying, “Kagami-kun, I would like to thank you for letting me bring Nigou… and I am sure if Nigou could talk, he would thank you as well.”

Kagami was so surprised at how genuine and grateful Kuroko’s normally cold and distant voice sounded that he couldn’t help but blush a little. Hell, he was even willing to look past how stupid the last part of Kuroko’s sentence had been. Rubbing the back of his head, he murmured, “It’s no problem I suppose… it wasn’t like the mutt was very loud…”

All of a sudden, he felt Kuroko’s hand tug on the tie he had forced himself to wear, dragging him down so that their lips met in a kiss. The minute their lips made contact, Kagami’s heart practically fluttered with joy. The kiss was nothing special – chaste and small. It wouldn’t have met much to anyone else… some might even be disappointed. However, to Kagami, who knew Kuroko wasn’t someone who just gave kisses away easily or preforming PDA, it was amazing and meant that tonight had been successful. 

When they both pulled away, they were smiling and Kagami couldn’t help but think if bringing the stupid dog made Kuroko that damn happy, then he should try to see if there was a way he could sneak him into the bowling alley next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short. This drabble is actually like a year old... I remember I thought of it like a year ago, thought it was a cute idea, wrote it down... got bored and then quit even though I was like ninety-five percent done with it. Recently, I just dug it up and I decided to finish it. Not my best work ever, but hey, I hope you got some enjoyment out of it.
> 
> Critiques as always are accepted.


End file.
